Giving into Love
by Lola7
Summary: COMPLETE During class Gordo and Lizzie goof around and find themselves starting a new relationship


~I was reading some of my other stories and I got this idea. I thought I was cute and I hope you like it. Uh Liz and Gordo are in high school juniors I guess and not together.......yet. One shot story so r/r. Later!  
  
Lola~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Giving in to Love ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gordo sat next to Lizzie while the two dissected another squid. One of Gordo's many fears had come true. He could do anything while he was sitting next to her. So the two were more like flirt-ceting.  
  
Lizzie laughed, "Gordo what are you doing to it!?!?!!" she said to him while Gordo moved around the squids many legs putting them in "inappropriate" positions and making it dance.  
  
"Just playing" he answered now swinging the poor creature back and forth. He looked to the teacher, who was concentrating on some book and then back at Lizzie. He took the squid in his hands, "Hi Lizzie" he said mocking a squids voice. Lizzie laughed, "Kiss me Lizzie, kiss me!" he said, "Mwa mwa mwa!"  
  
Lizzie's face expressed her shock, but not the kind Gordo was expecting. Lizzie took off her protection goggles and blushed.  
  
Gordo all the while was still confused he put down the squid, "What?" he asked and then picked back up the squid, "do I have bad breath?"  
  
Lizzie lost her shocked expression and laughed, "Gordo" she sighed and laughed, "put down the squid"  
  
He did as she said and took off his goggles too, "Anything else?" he grinned  
  
She tried to hold back her smile but failed, "Uh!! Gordo!" she buried her head in her hands and then sighed folding her hand n the table and resting her head on her hands.  
  
Gordo put his head down in her same position, "Hi" he said simply  
  
"Hi" she laughed  
  
"Whatcha doing?" he asked with a grin  
  
She groaned and stood up, "Gordo you're impossible!"  
  
He stood up and sat down in his chair stroking his chin and reclining back in his chair.  
  
Lizzie rolled her eyes smiling inside, "What?" she sighed  
  
He put his finger to his lip and then moved his fingers around her face, "You know white really isn't your color. Lab coats are soooo last millennium"  
  
Lizzie laughed, "Gordo....I...."  
  
He grinned at her, "Yes?"  
  
She tucked in her lips and looked around the room holding back with all her might the urge to smiled, but again she failed and returned his grin. When she realized this she suddenly stop and hit her forehead, "I can't stand this!" she said and stormed out  
  
Gordo grinned following her, "Hey! Hey! What's wrong?" he caught up to her in the hall and put his hand to her shoulder. She froze and took a deep breath turning around. Then all it took was one smile from him.  
  
He smiled laughing softly, "Hey Lizzie I'm sorry. Really, what's wrong?"  
  
Then she did it. She wrapped her arm around him and pulled him in for a nice, long, wet, love filled, passionate, 'I've been waiting for this forever', kiss.  
  
Their lips seemed to be made for each other and while they kissed them smiled and grinned wondering where this had come from. They pulled apart finally and took a few deep breaths and licked their lips, both of them on the verge of another smile.  
  
Gordo cracked first and grinned at Lizzie laughing softly to himself, "So," he paused to laugh, "thanks" he said pointing at her his hands with his middle and index fingers bent down.  
  
Lizzie laughed out loud and smile kissing him again. She pulled away smiling some more, "Gordo will you go out with me?"  
  
He grinned stroking his chin, "Hum...I'd always imagined me....asking you" he said talking a slow pace and enunciating each word carefully  
  
Lizzie laughed, "Well you where taking too long and I couldn't take it any longer"  
  
Gordo smiled to himself, and still talking in a slow voice said, "Yes, yes I am quite irresistible"  
  
"You better believe it" Lizzie said and kissed him again  
  
Gordo smiled, "That quality can come in good use can't it?"  
  
"Yeah Yeah whatever you didn't answer my question!"  
  
"Well then I will. Of course Lizzie I'd love to go out with you" he pondered starching his head, "hey...wait a second....now I sound like you" his eyes got big and he shook his head, "are you sure you still want to go out with me?"  
  
Lizzie smiled, "I think I'd die if I didn't"  
  
"Good" he smile and stuck out his arm offering her to walk with him. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. They walked further down the hall, noses in the air smiling at one another thinking about what they' do on their first date.  
  
When they realized they forget about dissecting their squid and laughed running back to their class. Maybe they weren't perfect, but that's why they had each other.  
  
THE END 


End file.
